


The Holly and The Ivy

by LadyEkaterina



Series: A Christmas Gallavich [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Love, M/M, festive fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Maisie sees a triptych that moves her and later spots the models. But did they know?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: A Christmas Gallavich [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565299
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The Holly and The Ivy

Maisie loved going to the Little Gallery on the Corner. They always had interesting shows, and she liked it when some of the fancy folk came in and bought a tiny watercolour for hundreds of dollars. She would go in and buy a coffee and just wander about, enjoying the offerings. And this week, so near to Christmas, there was a wonderful festive selection. She scooted past the Hanukkah clown set with a shudder and turned into the small alcove where the gallery owner’s favourites were hung. Maisie looked up at a triptych of photographs and gasped. It was stunning. Simply framed in black wood it was a series of photographs of two men in an embrace. The photographs had been edited to drain a lot of the colour from the pictures The first, shorter man had dark hair and eyes that were icy blue. He was wearing a holly crown around his head, with blood red berries. The other was taller, red haired and green eyes and was covered in ivy tattoos trailing down his arms and across his chest. The hair, the eyes and greenery were the only strong colours in the portrait.  
In the first photograph, the dark haired man was looking over to his right, his face a picture of irritation and frustration. The redhead was draped around him, his arms wrapped around the other man’s chest and he was leaning in for a kiss, a small smile on his face. They looked like fire and ice, she thought.  
The second picture showed the dark boy trying to hide a smile as the red head entwined himself around him. In the final photograph the two were both laughing and embracing. The holly crown was on the ground beside them and there was ivy weaving up the brunette’s face.  
Maisie looked down for the artist notes.

**The holly and the ivy.**

**Of all the trees that are in the wood, the holly wears the crown. However, no matter how prickly holly may be, ivy is all encompassing.**

A couple had arrived behind her and were murmuring appreciatively at the picture. Maisie slunk past them to finish her coffee with the other carol related pictures. They were all good, but none had lifted her heart like that one. Eventually she wound her scarf around herself securely and went back out into the bitter cold air.

Some days later Maisie was due to meet a friend in a cafe on the southside. She was a little early so had gone in and taken a seat. A girl came over with coffee and Maisie sat contemplating her day.  
From the other side of the place, a glimpse of copper caught her eye. She moved so as to get a better look. A familiar looking red haired man was walking back to a table where a, yes, a dark brunette was sitting. She could scarcely believe it. The two men from the amazing photographs. Here in Southside Chicago. Her phone tinkled with a text. Her friend had had to cancel. Maisie paid her tab and went over to the table.  
“Excuse me,.”  
The red head smiled at her. The brunette glowered. “Prickly” she thought.  
“I just wanted to say the pictures are amazing.”  
Complete blankness faced her. It was almost as if. Could they not know?  
She rummaged in her bag for some paper and a pencil and she scribbled the address of the gallery down.  
“You should go an look at The Holly and The Ivy.” She said quickly shoving the paper at them and briskly leaving the cafe.

Ian looked at the grubby scrap of paper Maisie had given him.  
“What does it say?” asked Mickey.  
¨It’s an address of a gallery.”  
“Is it far.”  
Ian got out his phone and googled.  
“Nope 20 mins or so. You wanna go?”  
“Yeah why not?”  
Ian nodded and put the paper in his pocket. The two paid up and left to walk to the gallery. The snow was just starting to come down when they got there. They looked at the window. 

**Today only. Artist Carlotta White will be talking about her Christmas Carol collection.**

Mickey opened the door and Ian walked in after him. They looked around curiously. A man was nudging his partner and pointing at them, whispering. Mickey’s face became instantly confrontational.  
“What the fuck, man?”  
Ian took Mickey’s hand firmly and squeezed it. Then a tiny girl pushed her way to the front. And squealed.  
“It’s you!”  
She grabbed Ian and Mickey’s hands and dragged them over to the alcove where The Holly and The Ivy hung. They both stared at the pictures gobsmacked.  
“I tried to find you for ages. You were my muse! I have your commission!  
“Your what?” Said Ian.  
“My muse. It was only after I took your pictures that I got the idea for the show “  
Mickey was just staring at the photographs. He smiled at the memory of that day. They’d been doing some work on the Alibi when bloody Lip had come by. That’s what had caused the expression on his face, Lip's sarky comments. But as always Ian had made him smile. Bastard. He glanced at his boyfriend with a soft smile. Ian was talking to the artist, Carlotta, about the other pictures.  
“I’ve sold nearly the whole show!” She was saying. “And it’s all thanks to you. You’ve earned this!”  
The girl pulled them both in to a private space.  
Who should I make the cheque out to?  
“Cheque?”  
“Yes. Your cut! My muses get paid.” She said seriously.  
“Uh me I suppose. Ian Gallagher.”  
She signed the cheque with a flourish.  
“There you go” Carlotta was grinning now. Ian took the check and stared at it.  
“Uh”  
“Yes?”  
“This says 10,000 dollars.”  
“Yes. 10%. Is that OK?  
“Uh yeah. Thank you.”  
Mickey joined them  
“The other pictures are good too. I like “God Rest You Merry Gemtlemen.”  
“Me too. Although yours are still my favourite.”  
“Mickey” said Ian softly.  
“What?”  
“She’s given us ten grand”  
Mickey stared at him. Then he stared at her. Then he started laughing hysterically.  
“Sorry” said Ian also laughing  
“We’ve never seen this sort of money. “  
“Ian. The house?“  
“I reckon so.”  
Ian grinned at him, enjoying the pure excitement plain on Mickeys face.  
Mickey turned to Carlotta  
“We’ve seen a house. Needs a lot of work but....” he left it hanging, gazing lovingly at the red head.  
Carlotta smiled. The holly might wear the crown, but he's no match for the ivy.


End file.
